


Soft and Sweet

by ShushPup23



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, soft cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShushPup23/pseuds/ShushPup23
Summary: Soft cock appreciation for Cyberrat.Drabbles will range between sweet cock snuggling and bouncing your boyfriend's dick under the table to make him laugh during a debriefing. Pairings and character's will vary by chapter, tags will be added as they occur.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Jesse's tuckered out from a rough mission and needs a special kind of cuddling to put him at ease.

It wasn't really even all that sexual, strange as is was. But as sweet as Jesse was with him- with everyone, how much he did for everybody else, Hanzo didn't have the heart to even consider denying him this one small thing that seemed to bring him so much peace.

Another mission, another run in with Talon, another rough night of caring from their injured. McCree, bless his big fierce heart, had offered solace where he could, words of assurance in that honey thick drawl, and relaying news from Mercy back and forth between their friends. Always warm, always steady, always selfless. 

The gunslinger didn't make it back to his room until the soft light of day break was coloring the east sky. He didn't say anything, just looked at Hanzo with those big, brown, dark circled eyes and held out his arms like a child asking for comfort. The archer crossed the room, stepping into his cowboy's arms and gathering Jesse close. When those big shoulders slump down Hanzo wonders while Jesse was running around helping everyone how many of them asked if he was okay, or noticed that his hips weren't swinging with their normal swagger and his left leg was dragging a bit. 

"Come, let's get you in bed." He works off the leather glove covering Jesse's flesh hand before lacing their fingers and guiding him across the room. 

Sitting them both on the bed he slowly strips Jesse's layers, careful of all the blacks and blues the mission had left on him. When everything is in a pile on the floor he eases Jesse back onto the pillows Hanzo normally hoarded for himself. 

"Would you like one of your cigars?"

" No thanks, darlin', 'm awful tired.." Jesse's voice was frayed, like it was all he could do to get the words out, like he was ready to cry from the exhaustion alone. 

"I know, love, I know." Hanzo soothes, thumbing over the dark circles and kissing his heavy eyelids, "I'm going to make it better." 

Without being asked he slides down Jesse's body, kissing every cut and injury on the way down and settles between his legs. The left side of his hip and thigh is banged up, a large bruise spotting over the tan skin with flacks of blood where the skin had broken and he makes a mental note to slip off to get a thermal pad for it once Jesse's asleep, for now he wills warm energy into his hand and very gently lays it on the worst of it. He rests his head on the right side, kissing the dip at the juncture that he would have bitten any other time and nestles up to McCree's cock. 

It doesn't get hard, still sleeping against the furry pudge of gunslinger's lower belly, but that's just fine. This isn't about sex or getting off, it's about taking care of Jesse. 

Hanzo takes his still overly warm hand off the bruise and curls it around the soft shaft. Jesse warbles at the touch, quiet and groggy, and reaches his hand down to pat insistently at the sheets. Answering the silent plead, the archer takes Jesse's hand, brushing his lips over scarred knuckles before rolling the loose foreskin back just enough to kiss the head. He lavishes it with attention, gently tilting it this way and that to shower the velvety skin with kisses, rubbing his cheek and nose over where he could reach, snuggling with McCree's sleeping cock. 

Jesse make a heartbroken noise when Hanzo lets go of his cock to stroke up the hairy span of his belly, but Hanzo shushes him with sweet, whispered words against his skin. He pets and presses at the knotted muscles of his sides and down his thighs, still nuzzling at his cock to keep it warm and soothing McCree's ruffled feathers of having the hand taken off of it. 

"You were extraordinary today. Being so strong, helping everyone.." The soft praise earns a squeeze of his hand and Jesse looks like he's preening even as exhaustion dogs at him.

The thick muscles ease, tension bleeding out under Hanzo's hand the more Jesse's pet. Once he's got the worst of the knots he brings his hand back down to the chubby, soft cock and gets down to the part McCree loved the most. Rolling it in his palm and kneading as gently as he could, massaging it as he would the stump of his arm when it got achy. His thumb rubs slow circles under the glands through his foreskin before stroking a path down to the base to rub more circle there, his other fingers carding and scratching through the wild bush tickling at his hand. 

It's just sensual enough to be calming, just enough for Jesse's cock to flush a little, but remain endearingly soft under the touches. 

Gradually, Hanzo sees less and less of McCree's heavy brown eyes until they stop fighting to flutter open all together, sleep finally- blessedly- pulling the cowboy down into the restoring rest he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> On the short side- most will be I guess, but I hope you enjoyed all the same.


End file.
